


OFC

by Cineraria



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Brothership Sakuhan, Indonesia!AU, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Shounen-ai, Slight Miyohan, humor gagal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Perpaduan lezat yang nggak bakal ditemui di belahan bumi manapun selain di sini.[ Spesial untuk #Fallentinevent ]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game (c) Yanagi Kouji
> 
> “Saya tak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini”
> 
> Spesial untuk #Fallentinevent  
> Prompt : Chocolate
> 
>  
> 
> Warning : OOC bertebaran, mau bikin humor tapi gagal, bahasa gaul semau sendiri, mirip naskah drama, minim deskripsi dll

_“Pemirsa, berita ekonomi kali ini mengangkat isu bisnis waralaba. Rupanya, bidang kuliner masih menjadi yang paling diminati oleh para penjaja bisnis dan pengusaha. Adalah OFC...”_

Suara renyah penyiar cantik mengaung dari layar _TV LED_ 21 _inch_ , menggema dalam ruang keluarga. Ketujuh penghuni rumah –tepatnya kost mewah itu sedang bersatai di sana, mereka menduduki sepanjang sofa dan karpet. Televisi dibiarkan menyala. Masing-masing asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

 

“Woi, si jenong masih _nangkring_ di jendela?” Celetuk Hatano sembari matanya tak lepas dari layar laptop.

“Tau _ah_ , dari tadi ngelongok di jendela sambil mesam-mesem _tuh_ anak.” Jawab Kaminaga, jemarinya lincah menekan-nekan gadget.

“Kamin sendiri juga _tuh,_ dari tadi mesam-mesem sama layar hape.” Jitsui sedang berkutat dengan kertas dan pensil sketsa.

“ _warawara dua orang penghuni rumah ini sedang jatuh. Siapa mau panggil ambulan?”_ Odagiri nimbrung lewat grup _chat_ aplikasi _Lime._

“Yah seenggaknya _gue_ kan jelas, _chatting_ sama cewek sebelah rumah yang manisnya minta ampun. _Lah_ dia nggak jelas mesam-mesem sama siapa di seberang sana. Orangnya ngelihat ke sini juga kagak.”

“Oh, abang penjual _kentucky_ itu? Siapa namanya...” Fukumoto yang membolak-balik majalah resep, disela oleh Tazaki, “Sakuma. Bang Sakuma.” Tazaki sedang menggunting-gunting gambar merpati. Menurutnya, itu merpeti jenis langka dari berbagai belahan dunia. Nanti gambar-gambarnya akan ditempel di dinding kamar. Karena peraturan pemilik rumah, ia harus puas dengan gambar merpati saja.

“Sudah selesai nonton abang-abangnya, Mitten?” Amari dengan tumpukan buku-buku tebal berjajar di sisinya. Menyadari aura hitam menguar dari arah belakang, ia menoleh. Didapatinya Miyoshi bersandar di kusen pintu kamar, memutar bola mata. Sebal. Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa ia menguping pembicaraan mereka.   

“Sudah jam sepuluh. Dia sudah pulang.” Miyoshi berjalan lesu melewati ruangan menuju kamar mandi. Yang lain hanya mengedikkan bahu.

 

***

_D’mon_ - _kost_ , begitu sebutan untuk rumah besar yang terletak persis berhadapan dengan lapangan kelurahan Pasar Terang. Sekomplek dengan rumah-rumah warga yang berhimpitan di atas lahan sempit kota Jakarta. Nama itu dilekatkan oleh warga setempat pada ketua RT yang sekaligus pemilik kost; Bp.Yuuki.

Bp.Yuuki yang ternyata juga guru di sebuah lembaga pendidikan bergengsi itu memilih delapan siswa unggulan sekolah untuk diasramakan di rumahnya.

Sore masih cerah ketika Miyoshi bersiap keluar dengan dandanan rapih. Fukumoto melihatnya lewat, ia mengerutkan kening. “Aku mau jalan-jalan cari angin. Fukumoto! Mulai hari ini kurangi belanjaanmu. Pokoknya tiap sore, kita semua harus makan malam pakai _OFC_.”

Fukumoto dengan ekspresi datarnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menatap punggung berbalut jaket krem itu menghilang di balik pintu ruang tamu.

 

“Sore, Miyoshi.” Sapa abang (tampan) berambut legam seraya tersenyum ramah. Ia sibuk mengaduk-aduk penggorengan dengan spatula.

Setelah membalas sapaannya, Miyoshi mengambil tempat duduk di atas kursi lipat di sisi gerobak. Gerobak _kentucky_ itu mangkal di emperan toko kelontong. Didominasi warna merah menyala, spanduk bergambar ayam goreng disertai logo _OFC (Ophelia Fried Chicken)_ menghias badan gerobak.

Aroma lezat ayam goreng berbalut tepung bumbu yang diracik khusus memenuhi indera penciuman Miyoshi. Kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang Jalan Raya _Coffin_ ini menjadi latar belakang. Dari sini, ia bisa melihat jelas penampakan rumah kostnya di seberang lapangan yang terpisah oleh jalan. Dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua, ia biasa menghabiskan waktu sepanjang sore dengan memandang ke arah sini. Menopang dagu, memperhatikan Bang Sakuma dengan gerobak _kentucky-_ nya yang selalu ramai.  

“Pesan berapa? Paha atau dada?”

“Paha dan dada, masing-masing empat. Bang.” Miyoshi menyeringai tipis. Ia memandang etalase gerobak yang kosong. Tinggal remah-remah. “Laku keras, Bang Sakuma? Sukses usahanya.”

“Makasih, Miyoshi. Puji syukur. Berkat dari para pelanggan juga, saya jadi untung banyak.”

Pertemuan keduanya harus berakhir saat Sakuma menyerahkan dua kantung berisi penuh ayam goreng hangat. Dan Miyoshi yang berlalu setelah melempar senyum misterius.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sudah berapa hari ya, My Yoshi murung terus? Ada yang bisa ngasih hiburan apa gitu ke dia?”

“Ini gara-gara pangeran _(ayam goreng)_ nya raib. Dia uring-uringan.”

Gelak tawa pecah dari ketujuh pemuda yang sedang bersantai seperti biasa. Membuat pemilik mahkota coklat mendelik tajam dari dalam kamar. Ia melempar bantal beruang miliknya ke tengah ruangan. Seketika tawa mereka terhenti.

Tepatnya seminggu yang lalu, Miyoshi mengernyit heran saat dilihatnya dari jendela kamar, sosok asing sedang berjaga di _stand_ ayam goreng favoritnya. Memastikan dirinya tidak salah lihat, ia tetap melangkah ke sana. Sampai di sana Miyoshi disambut oleh orang yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai adik Bang Sakuma. Mulanya ia tak percaya, melihat perbedaan kontras penampilan fisik mereka berdua yang bagai siang dan malam. Namun ia berhasil mengorek sekelumit informasi dari ‘adik’ Sakuma ini.

“Abang lagi sakit. Kena demam sama flu.” Ucap anak beramput blonde yang nampak berusia sepantaran SMU.

“Kalau sakit, periksakan ke dokter. Kamu betulan adiknya?”

“Adik tiri tepatnya. Sudah periksa tadi pagi, Mas Miyoshi. Kata dokter; Abang kelelahan, perbanyak istirahat dulu.”

“Kamu tahu namaku?”

Pemuda pirang itu meniriskan ayam goreng yang sudah matang lalu membungkusnya ke dalam kertas dan plastik, “Gimana saya nggak kenal, kalau Abang Sakuma tiap hari saat pulang ceritanya mas Miyoshi terus.” Ia tertawa ringan. Disadari atau tidak, Miyoshi menghangat mendengar penuturannya.

“Oh, kalau saya Johann, Mas Miyoshi.” Ucapnya polos tanpa dipinta. Miyoshi menyerahkan uang, ia mengernyit menangkap senyum malu-malu pemuda yang baru dikenalnya ini.


	3. Chapter 3

Gerimis turun ketika Miyoshi mampir _ngadem_ di emperan toko dekat gerobak OFC yang sedang buka. Ia baru pulang dari kampus.

“Numpang teduh, Bang Sakuma. Sudah sembuh?”

Sakuma sedang memanaskan kompor dan menuang potongan adonan daging ayam ke dalam wajan, “ _monggo_ , Miyoshi. Sudah. Cuma flu demam biasa.” Ia melirik sekilas wajah pemuda itu lantas menerbitkan senyum.

Miyoshi mengamati sekeliling. Rintik hujan semakin deras mengguyur. Untung, emperan toko itu cukup luas untuk berteduh. Sejumlah kendaraan melintasi jalan. Ban menggilas aspal basah membawa cipratan air mengenai lantai keramik dibawah pijakannya. Suhu udara yang mendingin sama sekali tidak menurunkan atmosfer _panas_ yang dirasa _._ Nyala api di kompor yang memanaskan wajan. Suara minyak meletup-letup. Asap yang menguarkan aroma harum membuat perut keroncongan. Dipadu penampilan Abang penjual yang lebih _menggugah selera_ ; dalam balutan celana _jeans_ belel dan kaus oblong yang menempel ketat mencetak otot-otot _six pack-_ nya. Dengan selembar handuk yang melingkari leher, Sakuma mengusap peluh yang mengalir dari pelipis.

Suasana sore berlatar hujan, aroma harum kentucky, plus penampilan abang penjual. Perpaduan lezat yang nggak bakal ditemui di belahan bumi manapun selain di sini.

“Hujannya tambah deras, Miyoshi.” Sakuma mengalihkan ketegangan menyadari sepasang bola mata yang lamat mengamatiya. Ia meniriskan ayam goreng. Minyak panas menetes-netes ke dalam wajan. “Nggak keburu pulang?” Sejak pertama kali ia membuka bisnis _OFC_ -nya tiga bulan lalu, Sakuma tahu betul tempat tinggal pelanggan setianya satu ini.

“Huh, Abang Sakuma keberatan Miyoshi temenin?”

Yang tidak Sakuma ketahui ialah kelakuan Miyoshi yang saban malam mengintipnya dari jendela kamar di seberang sana.

“Bukan gitu. Kalau saya sih, hujan-hujan begini enaknya di kasur. Selimutan. Tidur.”

“Jadi Abang Sakuma ngajakin Miyoshi ke kasur, nih?”

Sakuma nyaris menjatuhkan spatula dan mengadukkan tangannya sendiri ke dalam wajan panas. “Miyoshi kenapa bisa berpikir sampai sana?”

Seorang pembeli datang, ia turun dari motor memakai jas hujan. Sakuma terselamatkan.

Miyoshi terkekeh geli, “memang aku berpikir sampai mana, Bang? Canda, Bang. Nggak usah diambil hati.” Ucapnya saat pembeli tadi sudah pergi.

Sakuma menghela napas. Jengkel. “Yah kalau bercanda jangan seperti itu, _lah._ Miyoshi.”

“Bang jangan ngambek, Bang. Bungkusin ayam gorem seperti biasa ya, Bang.” Miyoshi beringsut mendekati Sakuma, ia menyodorkan benda pipih persegi panjang dibungkus kertas koran, “buat Bang Sakuma.” Menjawab kerutan di dahi Sakuma, Miyoshi hanya menyeringai tipis.

 

*** 

“Hayo... Siapa yang lagi galau!”

“Ini, yang wajahnya ditekuk-tekuk kayak baju belum diseterika.”

Sebagaimana biasanya mereka sedang bersantai di ruang tengah.

“Tumben, _lu_ nggak _nangkring_ di jendela, Yosh.”

Yang sedari tadi jadi objek keusilan itu hanya diam memasang aura hitam. Miyoshi duduk di ujung sofa, menekuk kedua lutut sembari memeluk bantal. Separoh wajahnya tenggelam dalam bantal. Matanya menatap layar televisi yang menyala, namun pikirannya tidak ke sana.

Miyoshi lelah. Rupanya ia banyak membumbungkan harapan pada orang yang salah.

“Miyoshi, ayam goreng bagianmu jadi dingin _tuh_. Sayang banget.”

Miyoshi menatap dingin potongan daging unggas matang yang teronggok di atas meja. Ia tak berselera menyentuhnya.

“Di bawah hujan. Aku berlari. Aku patah– ” Pantun Kaminaga terputus saat bantal kelinci sukses mendarat di ujung hidungnya. Miyoshi bangkit menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu hingga menimbulkan bunyi bedebam. Ia mematikan lampu, menutup tirai jendela lantas bergelung di balik selimut.

Tadi sore sebagaimana biasa. Langit sedang gerimis saat Miyoshi menghampiri _stand_ ayam goreng favoritnya. Ia sengaja duduk berlama-lama di sana seperti waktu itu. Berbincang ringan –menggoda Abang penjual. Sampai ketika Miyoshi bertanya –sengaja mengarahkan pembicaraan, _“Abang Sakuma tahu ini hari apa?”_ dan jawabannya bikin Miyoshi pingin banget nendang gerobak cantik itu sampai terbang indah ke depan pintu asramanya.


	4. Chapter 4

Pukul setengah sebelas malam ketika Sakuma sampai di kontrakan kecil tempat tinggalnya beserta sang adik. Didapatinya adik pirangnya itu masih terjaga.

Johann sedang berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajarannya. Ia melirik sang kakak. Mengamati air muka Sakuma yang kini terlihat muram. Ia sangat paham. Biasanya, meskipun lelah Sakuma tetap memasang wajah cerah berbinar-binar. Lantas bercerita banyak tentang sosok bak malaikat yang habis ditemuinya itu.

“Ada apa, Bang? Kok murung?” Tanya Johann sehabis Sakuma keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sakuma menceritakan detail kronologisnya tadi sore. Juga saat ia –untuk pertama kali mengetuk rumah besar itu guna mengembalikan payung yang ditinggal Miyoshi. Ia justru disambut oleh orang tua berwajah sangar. Bapak itu bilang kalau Miyoshi sudah tidur dan tak bisa diganggu.         

Johann mendengarkan penuturan si abang sambil fokus belajar, “Abang tahu ini hari apa?” Ia mengulang pertanyaan Miyoshi.

Sakuma beranjak merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur lantai di sisi kanan ruangan.

“Hari jumat malam sabtu.” Sakuma berpikir keras, “bukannya ini hari kayak biasanya?”

“Ingat nggak, Bang? Sebulan lalu di tanggal yang sama kayak hari ini, Abang dikasih coklat sama Miyoshi?” Johann ingat betul. Malam tanggal 14 bulan lalu saat abangnya pulang dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Memamerkan padanya kado pemberian Miyoshi.

“Ah, ingat. Aku baru ingat. Waktu itu Miyoshi pernah ngasih bungkusan yang ternyata berisi coklat.” Sakuma manggut-manggut, “terus apa hubungannya sama hari dan tanggal sekarang? Oh, jadi Miyoshi pingin aku balas ngasih coklat?”

Johann nggak punya maksud jahat. Bukannya ia mau menghalang-halangi hubungan kedua orang yang sama-sama berarti bagi dirinya itu. Sejak kemarin, ia sebenarnya ingin mengingatkan Sakuma tentang coklat itu dan hari ini. Apalah daya, setiap hendak membicarakannya, lidahnya serasa diputar. Beralih mengungkapkan perkara lain. _Biarlah Abang sadar sendiri._

“Bisa nggak, Abang Sakuma peka dikit?” Ucapannya terdengar agak ketus. Ia kesal karena sesuatu yang -terus disembunyikannya dari Sakuma ini- nggak bisa ditepis. Juga kesal karena kakak semata wayangnya ternyata naif sekali. Ditambah ia nggak pernah nyangka bakal jadi seperti ini. Johann jadi ikut merasa bersalah.

Sakuma melipat dahi, menatap Johann tak mengerti. Ia memohon penjelasan.

Namun, satu hal yang masih dirahasiakannya dari adik sendiri. Sakuma diam-diam berencana memberi sesuatu, lebih dari yang diharapkan Miyoshi. Bukan sekadar coklat, permen, marshmallow ataupun pernak-pernik lain yang mampir sekejap di tangan lalu lenyap tak berbekas. Pemberian yang tulus bukan hanya sebagai pembalasan atas coklat sebungkus. Dan itu belum bisa dilakukannya sekarang ini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalau kata produsen merch official JG; Letnan SaKuma itu (Pangeran) Ayam bukan Beruang XD #abaikan
> 
> Terima Kasih sudah mengikuti cerita (dengan ide) nyeleneh ini sampai selesai


End file.
